


never lonely on a saturday night

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Saturday night of Dead Week, Charles and Erik are <i>busy</i> and everyone else has to find a way to deal with it.</p><p>They deal as any college students might: with booze and a few stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never lonely on a saturday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).



> Pan, after I prodded, gave me a prompt of snakes with Charles and Erik. This is what my brain provided.

**Sunday 12 May, 2013 9:08 AM**

Erik felt pleasantly full from his steak and eggs, with a side of Charles’ extra crispy bacon, and just as he and Charles walked back into the dorm, Az and Janos were walking into Az’s single.

The fact that they were awake before 11 AM on a Sunday was surprising in and of itself, but just as Erik was about to say something about it, Janos turned around quickly and flipped Erik off.

He had no clue why Janos felt he needed to do that, but given that Charles was busy fumbling for his keys in the pocket, Erik said nothing.

There was time to find out more about Janos’ behavior later - namely after Erik had managed to finish his final Soc paper on prisons, education and society.

Down the hall, he sensed that Az and Janos had fired up Az's beat-up X-Box to play whatever, even though they each still had final papers left to finish.

Their deaths, he thought before he just unlocked Charles’ door and led them in.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 9:32 PM**

“Okay, someone find me the vodka because I can’t take more of that,” Moira said to anyone who would listen on her floor, yelling as best she could over the din.

Two doors down, she could hear Charles and Erik starting to go at it. Charles and Erik having sex wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, but their - enthusiasm - this close to final exams was going to drive her over the edge.

Raven popped partway out from her room. “Where’s Az? He’s always got vodka.”

Moira tried to think about it before replying. “No, I don't know where he is, and if I can't find Janos I won't be able to spot Az that easily. Could you maybe ask Angel to fly around, try to find him?”

There was nothing from Raven’s room for a minute before Angel emerged, looking slightly put out, but ready to fly. “I’m only doing this because I’m supposed to be working on my French Lit paper and I really can’t concentrate when those two are knocking boots.”

"You're a lifesaver, Salvadore," Moira said fervently, still trying to block out the sounds of nearby screwing.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 7:16 PM**

Raven inspected the take-out menus. She knew better than to knock on her twin brother’s door without having an idea of where to eat, just because she knew that Erik would stare daggers at her while she looked through the myriad fliers.

She had learned that her brother's boyfriend was a pretty epic grouch if he wasn't getting fed regularly, and that was especially true during exams.

It was unfortunate that she knew that both Charles and Erik operated like this during finals: sleep, fuck, eat, write, eat, fuck, fuck, fuck, sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat.

 _I think I’m ready,_ she thought, hoping that before this particular round of food Charles and Erik were not sucking face.

 _What are we ordering?_ he asked back, along with a sense of contentment at the prospect of something that was not from the dining hall or Red Bull.

 _Thai._ Raven felt Charles’ approval and went back to looking at the notes for her political philosophy essay. If she was lucky, she’d be able to finish it before Tuesday.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 11:23 PM**

There were three empty bottles of vodka already on the floor of Raven and Angel's room, and they were about to kill another two.

Hank tried to focus on his cup, but the vodka had done a good job and he couldn’t tell where the rim was, despite his glasses and enhanced senses.

“Just, he’s like fuckin’ huge,” he whined. “I can’t even get that out of my head.”

“Stop, Hank. I don’t need it. I already have to listen to it most of the time, and I don’t need the mental one to go with it,” Moira said.

From behind him Hank could hear the crystalline sound of Emma shifting into her invulnerable form. “I’ll be like this for the rest of this round, thank you very much, Hank. That way he can’t project anything.”

Everyone groaned at the idea and picked up their cups, eager to wash away the memory.

-

**Saturday 11 May 9:45 PM**

“Just stop right there, Kitty,” Armando said just after he all but slammed down his plastic cup. He felt better surrounded by friends, but still. “You’re not going to get anything from Charles right now.”

She looked a bit crestfallen, but it was better to tell her now so she could actually avoid getting growled at by Erik.

“You don’t want to risk it,” Sean added. “Erik gets possessive.”

He laughed at Sean’s comment, but knew the truth behind it. “You’ll be better off finding him tomorrow before 2.”

Kitty walked away just as the whole floor heard a loud crash.

“Bottoms up everyone!” Armando said just before he gulped down more vodka.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 11:45 PM**

Not even the remaining vodka, gulped down in a hurry, could erase Hank's stupid comments about seeing Erik in the shower from anyone's brains.

“Now all I can imagine is Erik’s dick. Fuck you very much, Hank,” Angel groused as she looked around the room.

Raven made some unidentifiable sound and lungeded for one of the remaining bottles.

“Well, it was _huge_ ,” Hank said.

“Do we really want to go here?” Emma asked.

“How can we not?” Sean asked.

“Huge,” Hank said again.

“Size, Hank, size. Anaconda? Cobra? Python?”

Raven groaned more loudly and took a desperate pull from her bottle.

“Black mamba?” Sean asked.

Hank wanted to groan along with Raven, but instead the room dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Giggles that coincided with Charles yelling, “Fuck me harder!”

“Do we even have enough vodka left for that?” Angel asked when they had all stopped laughing.

No one answered.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 10:30 PM**

Charles pushed himself back against his futon, leaving Erik with more room to work.The movement allowed him to spread his legs wider; he heard Erik hum, pleased, just before Charles buckled under Erik's tongue as he licked a long stripe up Charles's cock.

He desperately wanted to just lose himself in Erik - but someone was knocking quietly on the door. Wanting to push himself off the futon, Charles canted his hips forward, but Erik pinned him down.

Ignoring the noise was harder than he thought, but just as Erik pulled off, Charles redirected his attention.

“You weren’t supposed to do that,” he chided.

"Well, _someone's_ not supposed to be interested in answering the door when on the receiving end of a blowjob."

Charles started to say, "But - " and was then suddenly and decisively cut off by Erik redoubling his efforts. All thought fled from Charles's mind, and all he could do was moan as Erik worked at him.

Outside his door, Charles vaguely heard Emma yelling. “Don't waste your time, Remy, he hoards them all for himself.”

“Just go to Health Services if you need condoms that badly,” Armando added.

Charles shook his need to know away, and started moaning again - the better to encourage Erik.

-

**Saturday 11 May, 2013 9:40 PM**

Az dropped into Raven’s room with several bottles of vodka.

“I’m not staying for that,” he said as he pointed towards Charles’ room. “Janos and I have no plans of competing with that, so we're having sex _somewhere else_. So long, suckers.”

He disappeared, vindictively enjoying the sound of everyone wheezing in his wake.

“Here are the rules,” Emma said as everyone was getting over the shitty quality of the vodka Az had brought them. “We drink for the following things: Charles moans; Charles says ‘fuck me harder’ or some version of it; Erik says something we don’t understand; something sounds like it breaks; when it sounds like they aren’t in Charles’ bed. We drink half our drink if someone tries to interrupt and we drink everything in the cup if Erik laughs. Sound fair?”

"Do we have enough vodka?" Raven asked. "Let me clarify. Do we have enough vodka to last out this game _and_ knock us all out?"

“We better hope so.”

-

**Sunday 12 May, 2013 12:08 AM**

Alex looked up and wished he had the capacity to walk back to his room. But they were all pretty wasted at this point, and from the sounds next door, Charles and Erik were still at it.

How was that even possible?

Raven’s door was slightly ajar, and just as Alex thought about trying to stand, he caught sight of Anne-Marie walking to Charles’ door.

“Don't think about it, just don't. He and Erik are in the middle of some marathon sex session.”

Anne-Marie huffed. “I need Erik’s help with French.”

“You won’t get that right now.” Alex let it hang in the air, but Anne-Marie didn’t move. “How’d you know to come here?”

“Erik’s door said to see if he was here.”

“Well, he’s inside, but he’s not going to help you write that essay.”

Anne-Marie turned around and left, just as Alex looked down at his cup. There was just enough for one sip.

They needed different rules for the next time this happened.

-

**Sunday 12 May, 7:08 AM**

Even with it being the last Sunday before exams ended, the entire floor was dead silent. Charles thought it odd, but as he and Erik looked into Raven’s room, things clicked into place for him.

Half the people on the floor were passed out in Raven and Angel's room, among plastic cups and vodka bottle. It wasn't even the good kind of vodka.

Charles chuckled and nudged Erik. “Looks like they had a late night.”

“They were trying to forget about us,” Erik said while he snickered at the sight of Darwin's cheek mashed into a pair of Angel's boots.

“You don’t think I knew that? That’s why I did that _thing_.”

Erik laughed again before he pulled Charles away from Raven’s door. “Then, for their work, we’ll go to the diner without them. We both need brain food before we finish finals.”

Charles nodded, letting himself fall into step with Erik as they walked towards the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by **ninemoons42**.


End file.
